


A normal Day

by delorita



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fluffy, happy, domestic kind of Hannibal/Face fic.  We've got a lot of angst and danger and stuff, but I want more of a normal day of them working, hanging out, making love, all those little touches that make a relationship.  Those are the days that get you through life, and I'd like to see one. (Written maybe two years ago)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal Day

This is set during the time when they are in the army. A team with BA and Murdock already.

++++

“Good morning, Sunshine.” Hannibal hummed the tune of their favourite song into the younger man’s ear, trying to tickle him awake with his nose, his big hands roaming gently across the still slumbering muscular form in his arms. 

Face didn’t wake, just sighed deeply and pressed his back and ass even more against Hannibal, capturing the wandering hands with his, holding them tight. 

The Colonel smiled to himself. This was going to be an extraordinary day since they had no mission planned, just had to catch up on some long overdue paper work which Morrison allowed them to do at home. Hopefully they could fill the forms and write the reports in between their love making sessions…

Hannibal carefully freed one of his hands from Face’s grip and let it slowly glide across the taut abs of his lover, grinding his own morning wood lazily against his Lieutenant’s lower back. The younger man murmured something in his sleep, sliding their entwined hands across one of his nipples which stood erect instantly. A husky appreciative hum escaped him. 

Hannibal’s free hand ever so slowly caressed up Face’s inner thigh beneath the thin sheet. He leaned his forehead against the back of the kid’s head and nuzzled his nose deeply in the younger man’s curls, breathed his scent, obsessed with that very unmilitary mass of hair. Their entwined hands inched downwards towards Face’s cock, his ass wriggled a little and when Hannibal started to hum, “You are my sunshine,” again. Face joined him for a few lines before ending the song with “Hhhhmmm, good morning, Boss.” 

Face pressed even more into the tall, strong body behind him, remembering that they’d have the whole day for themselves, and sighing contentedly. 

“Any special requests this morning, Lieutenant?” the Boss’ voice murmured lazily into his ear, licking it slowly, hand drawing circles around Face’s belly button. Sleeping naked surely had its benefits.

“Requests?” Face lifted his thigh slightly, moved a little and had the Boss’ cock trapped between his legs. The movement made the older man groan and press flush against the smooth back.

Their still entwined hands looped tightly around Face’s erection and Face’s other hand reached between his legs, stroking his index finger across the slit on the Boss’ cock head. “Fuck! Temp!” A hiss and a bite at the side of his neck had the conman chuckling wickedly and he turned his head to kiss the Boss. 

The pace on Face’s hard on was slow and delicious, with just the right pressure, just the right touches of Hannibal’s thumb towards his slit. Face sighed again blissfully and rubbed his middle finger into the Boss’ small opening as Hannibal moved steadily between the softness of Face’s thighs while kissing the corner of his lover’s mouth, and Face darted out his tongue to catch the other man’s lips.

Sweat gathered between their bodies and they gasped and moaned, pleasure building up in waves as they moved together in perfect unison, world forgotten around them. Two fists around Face’s hard on, one big hand in Face’s hair, pulling his head back. Face’s other hand reached between his legs, stroked the thick vein on his Boss’ large cock, massaged the cock head. The friction against his balls was so exquisite, he growled darkly. And when the Boss slid his hand down across Face’s cheeks and mouth, he sucked two fingers in and licked desperately at them, groaning and moaning around them. 

Hannibal was totally lost in the sensation, biting his lover’s neck, marking him unashamedly, smoothing it out again with his tongue, then doing it all over again. Face’s gasps got louder, faster, turned into a mantra of “JohnJohnJohn…” until he was joined by one single, loud “Temp!! Fuck!” and they spilled their juice across each other in long heavy spurts. Gasping wildly, Face finally turned completely around and was greeted by a bright, sated smile, light eyes full of love and warmth.

“Good morning, babe.” 

“Morning Boss.” 

They met in the middle, searching each other’s mouths, tongues instantly crossing the line, diving deep into the other. Slowly, leisurely, lazy. Their hands pressed their bodies together and Face wriggled, smearing their come on his stomach onto the Boss’ as well, and brought a come slick hand up into the Boss’ hair. The low rumble of the older man’s chuckle spread through them slowly, wonderfully, until it became contagious and Face joined, breaking the kiss.

The Boss had his sticky fingers in Face curls as well, and the Lieutenant started to lick his chin, then down his throat, his chest, turned him onto his back, so he finally was able to lick off their whole come like a hungry cat. 

“Hmm I always want my breakfast to taste like that,” wicked blue eyes challenged the Colonel.

“You can have that, Lieutenant,” Hannibal turned the younger man and devoured his mouth hungrily, “if you get up early enough.” 

Face laughed and held his lover against him with his arms and his legs and his mouth, not letting go for several blissful moments. 

+

Until the bell was ringing and a certain voice sang outside, “Wake up, wake up, here are the breakfast delivery boys.”

“That late already?” Face huffed against the Boss’ neck, glad they’d given the other two a key to their apartment so he won’t have to jump up instantly.

“Na, I guess our restless pilot just couldn’t sleep in, wanted to chase the early birds or something.” Hannibal stood and pulled his XO off the bed.

“And you don’t think BA had his ways to keep him in bed?” Face yawned on the way into the shower. 

“Looks like he didn’t,” the Boss chuckled.

They scrubbed each other thoroughly, especially their hair. Hannibal bent and whispered in his Lieutenant’s ear, “I’d love to fuck you all day long…” Face pulled his head towards him and devoured the Boss some more, but then stopped the kiss and muttered against his lover’s wet lips, “Coffee first…”

“You little addict,” Hannibal winked at him, stepped out of the shower and threw him a towel.

“Helloho?! Where are the love birds? Coffee’s gettin’ collddd…” Murdock’s happy chirping inside their living room made them both smile. Hannibal put his sweat pants on and left the bathroom. Face hurried after him, buttoning up his worn jeans as he followed the smell of fresh coffee.

BA and Murdock greeted them with bright grins. BA sat on the sofa, mug and donut in each of his hands. Murdock stood behind him, his elbows on the big guy’s shoulders and was feeding him a crusty bun, liking the crumbs away from the corners of Bosco’s mouth now and then.

Face loved this. Loved their little family. This was home. This was safety. This was two couples in love as a team and no one from the outside world knew why they functioned so perfectly as a unit. They loved each other, cared for each other, made each other happy.

And they loved their line of work.

And they were the best. 

But not so much in doing paperwork.

When Hannibal crossed the room to bring Face his big mug of coffee, he had to step across several folders and stacks of paper. “Oh fuck, I had completely forgotten about this shit.” Face slumped beside BA on the sofa, took the cup from the Colonel with a frustrated sigh. He sipped at the hot liquid several times and felt his nerves calm down a little. Hadn’t the Boss said he wanted to fuck him all day long? Surely not with this as their work load for the day.

Murdock slapped his shoulder, handed him a chocolate donut, “I bet Bossman has a plan for this to sort itself out.”

Hannibal stood in the middle of the mess, combing a hand through his hair, pulling at his freshly lit cigar, “I’m afraid not, HM.”

A combined groan was heard from his three men.

+

Face downed his first coffee, chewed the donut thoughtfully, padded over to the coffee maker - his bare feet crumbling a few of the sheets - and poured himself another one. On the way back he took the cigar from Hannibal, fed him half a donut, gave the cigar back, sat cross legged on the floor and skimmed over the offending material, scratching the back of his neck.

He knew exactly how many reports Morrisson still needed from them, knew how many they’d started and then stopped writing. Hannibal sat behind him, leaning his back against Face’s, each of them pulling a stack of papers towards them, concentrated look on their faces.

Murdock spread a big map onto the coffee table, BA chewed his pen. The pilot snatched it from him and started to ask questions about what the big guy had needed to repair all the cars and bikes lately.

++

So they worked about four hours straight, until a loud grumbling noise startled them. Murdock had his head on BA’s thigh for the last half hour, laying on the sofa scribbling on a note pad. BA was reading through the last mission report Face had handed him. HM instantly jumped up. “Is it time for lunch already?” 

“Want me to get some chin…” Face started but was interrupted instantly.

“Nononono, Chef Murdock prepared something already. He will deliver the finished product in about thirty minutes, please be patient moi guests!” The pilot chirped in a French accent.

BA groaned put slapped the Chef on the ass as he stood and made his way to the kitchen at maximum speed. 

“Thirty minutes?” Face studied the open files on is laptop and nodded satisfied. Hannibal looked over his shoulder, pointed out several green highlighted figures, muttering, “He’ll like that.” His big hands suddenly found their way into Face’s sweaty curls on the back of his neck, stroked them out of his forehead. Face leaned his head back against the Boss’ legs, asking in a husky voice, “Hmmm, is that permission for a break, Boss?”

“Yes, Lieutenant. Corporal.” He nodded to BA, who instantly threw the report on the table, stood and stretched.

“The Chef said thirty minutes…” Hannibal whispered into Face’s ear. His XO chuckled and shifted, put the laptop aside and lay flat on his back. The Boss towered over him, hands at his hips, grinning.

“You are insatiable, Bossman.” BA snickered, grabbed his ipod and muttered, “I’m going for a run.” And was out of the door.

Face crossed his arms behind his head, stretched his long legs and gave the Boss, who still stood over him, his most brilliant smile. “Are you Boss?” 

Hannibal grinned back and nodded, “How can I not?” He made the move to lighten another cigar but decided otherwise. “Have you recently looked in the mirror?” 

“Of course.” Face stated, letting a hand travel slowly across his chest, brushing a nipple, sliding further down across his stomach and popped open the top button of his jeans, wriggling his hips wantonly. All the time his eyes flicked from the Boss’ face towards his groin and back; very pleased how the sweat pants started to fill out, tent in a certain way. 

“Stop that, Peck.” He ordered, not meaning it in the slightest.

“You sure?” Face mocked him, slowly opening yet another button, then stopped, letting his   
hand fall onto his fly. 

Hannibal licked his lips, almost unable to resist the temptation that was named Templeton. But he wanted to draw it out some more, wanted to admire the extraordinary sexy sight. He fisted his cock through his pants. 

“You’re gorgeous.” It slipped out hoarse and full with need.

“You’re not bad yourself, Colonel.” Face responded thickly, fighting the urge to rub his own cock.

Hannibal got on his knees, straddling Face’s legs, let his big hands roam across the smooth stomach, the fury chest, the muscular shoulders, down Face’s biceps and back again until he’d reached the other man’s hand still on his fly, covering a huge bulge by then.

Face was bathed in sunlight and looked like out of a porn magazine or something, his skin sweaty from the heat, his nipples erect, waiting to be touched and licked.

“Hannibal please!” He couldn’t stay quiet anymore and reached for his Boss. One hand rubbed Hannibal’s strong thigh muscle, the other grabbed the large cock through the thin material. 

“Take it off, babe.” The Colonel bent and covered Face’s mouth in a hungry but short kiss. Face gasped when the hot tongue left him way too fast but got rewarded with a long wet stripe across each of his nipples. “Fuck, yes!” He groaned and pulled the Boss’ pants down in a swift motion across his ass, then freeing his cock. “Fuck, look at you John, that’s…holy fuck I love that.” And even though he had planned to be pleasured by the Boss, the sight of the older man’s big, fully erect cock made him change his mind and he moved up at light speed, pushed the man down on his back and had his cock in his mouth within the split of a second. 

Hannibal groaned loudly, helplessly and thrust into the delicious heat instantly. “Jesus! Face!” His cock head was circled expertly, his slit teased, his balls licked in turn. He was writhing on the carpet, moaned in pleasure. But he’d had something else in mind in the first place and intended to go on with his plan. “Turn around babe,” he whispered hoarsely, his own voice not recognizable to himself, his hands grabbed for Face to change their position but not loosing contact.

The younger man sucked hard and harder but also moved to give Hannibal access to his own cock, to somehow pull the damn tight jeans down. “Wise boy… no underwear…” Hannibal reached for the freed cock and turned on his side. Face lay down as well and sighed blissfully when the large fists enveloped his tender hot flesh, caressing him for a second, but then started to massage more expertly, rolling his balls in just the right way.

Face groaned around the Boss hard on, wriggled his hips. His tongue swirled around the crown of the Boss’ cock head at top speed. “Say it babe, I want to hear it.” Hannibal moaned against the dripping cock head, a shudder running through him at the sight and the feeling of that tongue bringing him high and higher. The incredible movement stopped and a totally out of breath Face begged from the depth of his soul, “Suck me already, Boss, oh please hurry up!” And he sucked at the Boss’ cock head only slightly, to make his point. Moved his own hips so his dick pressed against the Colonel’s lips impatiently.

“Holy fuck, Temp.” And the Boss did as he was begged, sucked the smooth flesh in in one slow go, pressed his tongue against the pulsing vein, hollowed his cheeks to get just the right pressure, and Face mirrored his actions, humming appreciatively, started to thrust rhythmically. This was beyond hot, this was mind blowing in the true sense of the word and Hannibal pressed his hands against the still jeans clad ass, wanted more, needed all of his boy, wanted to taste him. 

One of Face’s hands was foundling his balls and the other stroked between the Boss’ cleft. He was so skilled by now, he was able to swallow Hannibal whole, his tongue doing the most sensual tricks. Hannibal wanted to come and he felt Face was very close too, his dick was swelling even more and started to shake slightly, his rhythm erratic and his sucking fantastic.

Their screams were swallowed by each other. Shudders wracked their bodies as they came in unison, drinking their fluids down eagerly. 

When their cocks got limb, they licked each other clean, chuckling lowly at their craziness, then laying upside down for a while, entangled oddly, breathing each others scent. Not caring if Murdock would come in or not. He’d disturbed them twice already a while back and so had they. There were no secrets between them.

They were still panting when the door was opened and instantly closed again, a whistle accompanying the thud. Then the call, “Food will be delivered any minute now.” And a chuckle and then whispering. BA must have been back too.

“Can we, can we have a go too or do you want to eat first?” Murdock asked unashamedly through the door. Face and Hannibal finally entangled, looked at each other, got up, adjusted their pants and then called back, “We’re starving, HM!” 

++

The food was delicious. Chef Murdock had outdone himself again and was rewarded with a ongoing kiss from BA.

Face and Hannibal cleaned the kitchen within a few minutes, interrupted by a lot of “tight jeans ass stroking” and ended up kissing as well – again. 

When Hannibal’s lips started their way down on Face’s throat, and Face had his hands half way under the waistband of the Colonel’s sweat pants, the younger man’s glance was distracted by the time shown on the display of the microwave. 

“Fuck! Sniper training! Hannibal get off me.” Face was chuckling and shoved the older man away, who frowned and looked very disappointed. 

“I guess I can’t order my Lieutenant to stay away from it?” He said half heartedly, ending the almost make out with a playful kiss on Face’s nose. 

“Well, depends on how badly you’ll need your sniper in one of the next missions…” Face called over his shoulder halfway towards the bathroom, ignoring the pilot and the Corporal, half naked on the sofa.

“Badly.” Hannibal admitted and made his way to the second bathroom. Showers had to be fast and they never accomplish that while showering together.

Fifteen minutes later they met properly dressed in the hallway, Face raising an eyebrow.

“My meeting got cancelled. I’d like to be your driver today, Lieutenant.” He grinned. 

Odd noises came from inside the living room and they exchanged meaningful glances. 

“Given the circumstances, that might be a good idea, Colonel.” 

They made it in time. And the fact that Hannibal was accompanying his XO wasn’t something unusual to the other soldiers. He’d always had an eye on the progress of his pupil, did take part in the training sessions himself very often, just not as successful as Face. 

“Want a challenge?” Face grinned at Hannibal, readying his gun.

“You bet.”

They had a go at several marks and targets, using different weapons, different positions. Face was totally absorbed in his job not even noticing that he was winning – or not showing that.

Hannibal stopped after a while, settling back and watching him. Concentrated look on his beautiful features. Perfect aim, perfect hit. 

No one had believed in the beginning that Peck would continue doing this. Everybody thought he’d get thrown out of the army after just a few months because of bad behaviour. But not with Hannibal, not in his unit. 

Face lay on the ground, body rigid with tension. His mark was moving fast. Another perfect hit. When he was about to reload his gun he felt being watched and turned, puzzled.

Hannibal was grinning at him.

“Fuck.” 

“Now?”

“Boss! I wasn’t…I didn’t…”

“What? You did very well, kid.”

“But you…I didn’t even notice you stopped.” Face combed a hand through his hair, almost feeling guilty.  
Hannibal chuckled. “That’s what I love about the soldier in you, all concentrated on the task, not distracted at all Lieutenant Peck.” He wanted to clap him on the ass, but settled with the shoulder instead out here in public. 

“Can we go?”

Face looked up in surprise. He had the feeling they just got here and checked his watch. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. You’ve played enough now. We are supposed to have the day off…”

“Sorry, Boss.” Face gave him a sheepish grin, lashes lowered almost shyly. 

Hannibal silently laughed at that and Face joined him, knowing exactly how that particular glance had worked it’s magic. 

When they had said their good byes to everybody, having made a bit small talk about recent missions and gossip, Hannibal was very relieved to be back in his Jeep. He sighed deeply and stroked his hand across Face’s thigh, shaking his head. 

“What?” Face was driving through the evening rush hour, throwing Hannibal a sideward glance. 

“I can’t believe how…how fucking horny watching you shoot makes me.” Hannibal pulled at his cigar. “Feeling like a fucking teenager…” he trailed off, thoughtful.

Face caressed Hannibal’s thigh in turn and chuckled lowly, “You’re a very fit man at your age.” He teased, cursing at a red light he’d almost missed. Getting bold, he pressed Hannibal’s hand against his groin. He was hard too.

“Insatiable.” 

They both said simultaneously, taking their hands off each other. There was just too much traffic. “You need to get laid, Boss.” Face stated.

“Am I? What about you then?”

“My turn before dinner and yours after.” Face laughed.

“Or the other way round, if Murdock lets us.” Hannibal’s hand was up in his Lieutenant’s hair again, tugging lightly at the curls. Their laughter didn’t stop until they pulled in the driveway.

The house was silent and after dropping their keys into the basket Hannibal turned and pinned Face against the entrance door, devouring him. Face kissed his man back eagerly, just breaking for a second to mutter, “I haven’t kissed you in about five hours.” A bite to Hannibal’s neck. “That’s torture.”

“Uhu,” Hannibal nodded and slid his hands beneath Face’s favourite blue t-shirt, needing the contact for taut muscle, smooth skin.

“You wanna make out in the hallway, Boss?” The younger man asked breathlessly, unbuttoning the Colonel’s pants.

“Rather not, don’t want to get interrupted this time…” He nuzzled his nose into Face’s hair and without breaking contact they somehow managed to get to their bedroom, slammed the door behind them and Hannibal was all over Face against the door from the inside again.

“Need you, babe, need you now.” He couldn’t stop his desperate plea, knowing the younger man didn’t mind, knowing that he was totally up to the task to completely satisfy his lover.

They undressed in light speed, interrupted by soft pecks and nibble’s at each others favourite body parts, veins, muscles, scars, tattooes. 

Hannibal walked them backwards to the big bed and let himself fall onto in, pulling his lover with him, bent instantly in the right position, letting on no doubt at who needed to get laid first. “Fuck me, Temp.” An eager, big cock pressed into Face’s belly. He rubbed his hard on against it, smiling into the Boss’ eyes, rubbing their cocks together leisurely. He stroked a callused hand across Hannibal’s cheek, slid his thumb over his lips, his throat. “At your service, Boss.” Face nibbled the Adam’s apple, his gentle fingers travelling further down while the Boss’ large hands roamed across his back. 

Face licked his own fingers, grinning wickedly at the man beneath him. Hannibal groaned, wriggled his ass, reached for the lube beneath his pillow. Face moistened his fingers with as much saliva as possible, then let them rub with just the right pressure against the Boss’ entrance. “Fuck, YES!” Hannibal couldn’t stop himself from that little outburst, when Face’s middle finger entered him carefully. He rocked against it, loving the feeling of slight fullness, of already giving up control. “More, Temp, I need more.” He opened the lube with his teeth, surprised by his needy voice.

“You’ll get it all Boss, I won’t let you down, babe.” Face sighed and took the lubricant, to coat his cock. Hannibal watched mesmerized. Each time they did this, he was almost shocked about himself how much he craved this, how desperate he needed the younger man inside, needed it to make them whole. 

He curled himself up even more, stuffed pillows beneath his back, wriggled his ass wantonly. Face massaged Hannibal’s thighs, spread him apart, almost coming from the sight of his Colonel spread out for him like this, amazed at the fact that Hannibal let him be in control like this. “God, John, you’re fucking beautiful.” He pressed two lubed fingers carefully inside, scissoring, stretching expertly, licking his lips while doing so, admiring the Boss’ strong body laid out for him so willingly.

“Cock, Temp. Please. Now.”

And Face obeyed the strange order, loving the way Hannibal had uttered it. He pressed his cock head carefully through the outer ring, stroked the Boss’ flanks soothingly, gave his man time to adjust. They sighed deeply, glances locked. “You do know how much I love you, John?” Face whispered, bending down while inching himself into the deliciously tight channel. Hannibal groaned loudly at the sensation, tried to pull Face towards him. “Love you more, Templeton.” He hissed, savouring the pleasurable burn and fullness, pulling his man completely down on top of him, his cock trapped between their chests. What an awkward position, but they preferred to fuck this way. Seeing the other’s love, want and need, the pleasure and pure bliss on their faces when they were together like this, which was not as much as they wished it to be. 

They kissed leisurely for a few moments. Face opening up the Boss’ mouth with his tongue and his tight channel with his cock. Slowly, gentle, as tender as possible, careful and loving. 

One of the Boss’ hands in Face’s hair, which he was completely obsessed with, as he had realized a long while back. The other one on the younger man’s ass, adding pressure.

“Move.” Hannibal gasped, stroking Face’s arms up and down. “I…I need the sniper to hit my mark.” He felt himself blush as he said it and Face groaned at the words. He loved it when the Boss forgot himself and started talking during sex. It was so utterly hot, he almost lost it right there.

“Oh fuck, Boss, that’s…oh fuck…” He started moving in slow motion, watching the Boss’ face intently, loving to see every reaction. First they were looking at each other, smiling. But the more Face moved, slid his hard on in and out of the Colonel’s channel, friction incredible, angel perfect after a few strokes, the Boss screwed his eyes shut and his mouth opened slightly, tongue darting out to lick his lips. Little blissful sounds escaped Face’s leader, who’s normally in total control of every situation. Face couldn’t believe he did that to the man and tried to be especially gentle. Fascinated how the Boss’ cock twitched without even being touched, how is balls tightened more and more with each inward stroke.

He tried to draw it out, wanted it to last as long as possible, wanted it to be as good for the Boss as possible. He didn’t give up very often, but when he did it was one hundred percent. 

“Touch me, Face.” 

He wrapped his long fingers around the Boss’ cock tightly.

“And now for heaven’s sake, MOVE! Oh God, Temp please move. I need to feel your power, boy!”

Face moaned and started moving harder. Faster. More precise. His cock and fist in sync. The Ranger power taking over, letting the Boss writhe beneath him, rocked him upwards against the headboard, hit his man’s prostate with every inwards stroke. Felt himself fall into the sensations, threw his head back, fucking, screwing his man into oblivion.

“Oh Face..Oh… fuck…Temp…aww…kid…you make me…make…me …”

“FUCK, BOSS!” Face howled at those words and the violent pace he had set.Their bodies trashing, all rhythm lost, tangled around each other, sweaty, gasping, panting for air. The Boss’ inner muscles gripped his shaft so tightly he had to let go, fall over the edge. 

“JohnohfuckinggodJohn.” He collapsed just when Hannibal’s cock showered his chest with deliciously hot fluid, spurts and spurts of it. His ass clenching, milking him dry.

They blacked out. 

++

“Do you smell that?” Face raised his head drowsily, feeling sticky everywhere, missing the Colonel beside him but feeling his presence still in the room.   
“I bet on nuked steaks.” Hannibal had just opened the window, the warm evening breeze carried the sharp, spicy smell inside. He leaned over his lover on the bed, sniffed him, crinkled his nose.

Face laughed instantly. “Don’t look like that. It smells like you.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking the sweaty strands of hair out of his lover’s forehead. “That was hot, babe.”

“You’re gorgeous, that’s very inspiring.” Face pulled Hannibal down to lick across the older man’s lips. The Boss met him halfway and their tongues duelled playfully for a bit.

Guitar music and their suddenly grumbling stomachs reminded them of the fact, that there were still other things to do then to fuck.

+++

Their little team barbeque had been brilliant as always. They’d considered to invite some other friends, but all four of them decided against it, since both couples liked to tease each other while cooking and eating; a in feeding each other or steeling the marvellous food from each others plates. Interrupted by lots of kissing and other inappropriate things for men to do with each other. Face loves to lick the ketchup of Hannibal’s mouth, BA and Murdock like to share one piece of French fries. 

Everybody would argue to eat Face’s salad made out of all sorts of veggies but usually the big bowl was empty in the end anyway, and he surely didn’t eat it all by himself. 

Feeling all stuffed they usually needed some team activity a while after their dinner. Sometimes they did some normal, boring jogging. Sometimes they played basket ball or had an easy boxing session.

This time they ended up in a tangled heap of limbs on the ground after a heated little soccer game. Their sides hurt from laughing, the ball was buried beneath them since Murdock didn’t want to give it away anymore.

“Shower.” Hannibal suddenly stated and got up determinedly, reaching out a hand to Face and helped him off the ground. 

BA just took Murdock like a feather and threw him over his shoulder. The pilot still clutching the ball and giggling madly, “Night, guys!” 

“Good night to you too. Don’t forget to set your alarm earlier.” Hannibal reminded them, his voice not the one of the Commander, but the one of a friend.

“Oh, okay, yeah. Almost forgot about that.” And the door to their bathroom fell shut.

“Come here.” The Boss pulled Face into a tight embrace and they devoured each other for a few moments, before going inside as well, holding hands.

 

“You owe me something.” Face teased, grinning broadly while throwing his sweaty shorts and t-shirt into the laundry bin.

“I owe you?” Hannibal asked innocently, raising his eyebrows, turning on the spray in their big shower.

“Do I need to remind you, that this relationship is about givin and takin?” Face growled into the Boss’ ear, grinding his nude body against the taller man, hands stroking across the silver hair on his chest. Hannibal chuckled, his arms encircling the younger man’s muscular body, pulling him in tight, hard on against hard on. “Is that, in other words, a kind reminder that I promised to fuck you in the shower, babe?” The Colonel growled into Face ear, biting the lobe gently.

“God, Boss, yeah, I admit that I’m shallow like that.” Face sighed, leaning his head back so the Colonel could bite his throat and Adam’s apple.

“Fuck, kid.” A broad swipe across Face’s scruffy jaw made his whole body tingle with anticipation, a big hand enveloped both their cocks, pulling slightly. “I’m as shallow as that too.”

Face’s grin couldn’t get any wider and together they stepped under the hot water. Kissing. Tongues slide against each other, deep into the other’s mouth. Hands searched blindly for shower gels, managing to get it open and pour big amounts of it over one another, rubbing and massaging it in, making the skin of the other slippery. Face’s hands were in Hannibal’s hair, washing it gently, while the Boss let his calloused fingers slide across his lieutenant’s back side. Shoulder blades, back, lower back, hip bones, and finally Face’s tight ass.

The younger man groaned wantonly when big hands parted his ass cheeks, rubbing his fingers between the hot cleft, massaging the soap right in, teasing the slightly spasming bud. “Yeah, Hannibal, fuck, yeah, please…” Face began to plead, wriggling his ass. Hannibal chuckled, biting an exposed neck, pulling a thigh up. “You ready for me so fast, my boy?”

“Always ready, Boss, always.” Face panted, licking the Boss’ right nipple eagerly, biting down not too gentle, pressing the hard body closer towards him. “Oh fuck, Face. Let me in. I need to be inside of my second in command.” Hannibal loved to talk dirty when it was just the two of them, making Face groan and together they found the right position. The Boss lifted him up as though he’d be the teenage boy he once was. His shoulders pressed against the wall, one of his hands grabbed the massive enough shower door, the other Hannibal’s shoulder, both legs up around Hannibal’s waist. Glances locked. 

The Boss swallowed hard at the sight, pure lust and hunger in the other man’s eyes. His curls wet and sticking to all sides, tongue darting out and trying to catch the droplets of water. Hannibal licked his lips too, his finger searching for the entrance to that sweet body.

“Cock, Boss.” Face tried to adjust himself better, felt the huge dick of his superior officer slide against his wet balls. He’d taken the Colonel countless times and the soap would be a good enough lubricant. Hannibal pressed the big cock head against Face’s entrance and the younger man groaned, “Yeah, oh please, oh please need you…” And he wriggled and pressed and the Boss shoved in and they both gasped in unison when they were locked together. 

“Ohhhh, hmmm, Boss that feels so right.” Face pressed down, opening up his body, staring at Hannibal’s strong features, loving the concentration there and the sheer love. He sank down on his lover while the Colonel moved into the tight heat steadily, almost going crazy with the exquisite feeling of his lover around him, squeezing his length with his inner muscles, almost pulling him inside. It was perfection. He didn’t notice how heavy Face was, was absorbed in the heated glance that was caressing him, the soft lips that mouthed, ‘I love you, John’ again and again. Face’s dick stood proudly, erect, twitching with each thrust inside. Precome glistening on the head.

“You’re so beautiful, Templeton.” Hannibal managed to gasp, gripping the hips of his young lover more firmly, pressing harder, searching…

“OH FUCK!” Face yelled, wild sparks in his eyes and a very blissful expression on his face.

Hannibal grinned, rotated his hips, his dick pulsing on the verge of coming already but he wanted to drag it out, so he pulled out slightly. “Want me to do that again, Lieutenant?”

“Oh damn, Colonel, YES!” He pulled the older man’s hair, moving his own hips, squeezing his inner muscles in just the right way. He loved to see Hannibal loose control, loved to pleasure the older man like this, wants him in heaven and knows exactly how to bring him there. A guttural, animal like groan escapes him. “Oh fuck, Face…oh fuck oh fuck…” He started to thrust like mad, Face taking it with the most pleasurable howls of passion, urging the Boss on with dirty words, alternating them with their ranks, panting and grunting and totally forgetting their surroundings. 

“Temp. oh. Baby. Oh. My. Boy. Oh. Fuck!” The Boss threw his head back in sheer ecstasy, the water splashing on his face as he came and came, pumping huge amounts of semen into his lover. Face tossed his head from side to side against the tile wall, nails digging into the Colonel’s shoulder. His own come mixing with the water, his cock twitching and jerking without any touch, as he yelled, “JOHN!” at the top of his lungs.

He was still shuddering but figured the Boss’ legs would give out any time soon, so he entangled himself carefully and stood, legs trembling. Hannibal really dropped onto his knees but crouched down, so he could drink his own come that was seeping out of Face’s open hole. “Oh fuck, Boss.” Face had to close his eyes at the sensation of the soft tongue against his used entrance. So gentle, licking, caressing, coaxing his seed out of the younger man, lapping his inner thighs clean. Face carded his fingers through the older man’s hair all the while he gave him that special treatment of love and adoration. 

He had to reciprocate soon, he promised himself before he finally sank down and captured the Colonel’s mouth in a leisurely, sloppy, messy kiss. Hands were wandering lazily across the exhausted body, rewarding the older man.

Panting for air, they ended in an awkward hug on the bottom of the shower, water running cold and Face managed to turn it of without looking at the tap.

“Fuck, John, that was something else.” Face chuckled and took the other man’s face in his hands, smiling utterly satisfied, sliding a thumb across moist lips.

“Nice, huh?” Hannibal still gasped and stroked a wet curl behind Face’s ear. 

“Very.” Face stood and pulled his lover up. Hannibal groaned without actually wanting to, but his limbs totally protested now after the many exercises.  
“Bed.” They both stated simultaneously, while drying each other. 

Hannibal crawled into the bed first, padded the space beside him and Face snuggled really close, arm and leg thrown across the strong body of his Commander and lover. Hannibal pulled the light sheet over them and held Face tight.

No more words needed, the alarms were set very early. A last soft, lingering kiss was shared as well as a gentle, “Sleep well, babe.” 

And the next mission could come.

F I N


End file.
